This is a competitive renewal application for a Population Center Grant (P30) from the OREGON REGIONAL PRIMATE RESEARCH CENTER (ORPRC) that requests support for core services to facilitate individual research programs with qualified NICHD mission objectives. Core support is requested for radioimmunoassays and bioassays (RIA), morphology (MOR) including electron microscopy and in situ hybridization, cell culture (CC) reagents, unfertilized and fertilized gametes (IVF-EE) including transgenic animals, and for program administration (ADM). The research group comprises at least 21 investigators (PIs) with appropriate funding who utilize multidisciplinary approaches for the study of primate reproduction. Specific areas of active research include: neuroendocrine events influencing the hypophyseal-gonadal axis during peripuberty and in adults; steroid hormone mechanisms in the brain and reproductive tract; endocrine physiology of the menstrual cycle and pregnancy; control of sperm motility; in vivo and in vitro fertilization; genomic processes in opiate peptide expression and in adrenergic receptor function; reproductive photoperiodicity; paracrine factors in neural and reproductive tissues; and neural- ana endocrine changes during aging. The existence of these facilities will enhance collaboration among members of these units and prevent unnecessary duplication of equipment, personnel and technologies.